Backstabbing Bastard
Backstabbing Bastard is the fourth chapter of Part III in Max Payne. Plot Soon after the events at Cold Steel, Max is in an all-night diner when he gets a message from B.B., requesting to meet Max on top of the Choir Communications Garage. Max then begins to realize that the death of his partner and him being framed were highly likely to have been an inside job. Max, now very suspicious of B.B., confronts him at the meet-up and accuses him of setting Max up for the death of his partner. B.B. indirectly admits what Max already suspects, and gets in a car that nearly hits Max as it speeds off, careening down to the lower levels of the parking garage and leaving Max to deal with a group of cast-offs from the Punchinello Crime Family in the game, who have been paid to take him out. He continues down into the parking garage, taking out many mobsters and avoiding drive-by's from a van escorting B.B.'s car out of the garage. After going down several stories in the garage, Max makes it to the bottom level and B.B. crashes into another car and gets out. He, Max and an elite contingent of Killer Suits at the site have a shoot-out, ending with Max taking them all out. He then answers a ringing payphone and a man named Alfred Woden tells him he can give Max the information he seeks if he meets the caller at the Asgard Building. Characters *Max Payne *B.B. (killed) *Kyra Silver (voice) *Alfred Woden (voice) Weapons * Beretta * Pump-Action Shotgun * Ingram * Colt Commando * Jackhammer * Sniper Rifle PS2/Xbox On the PS2/Xbox version, this chapter is divided into three sub-chapters: Backstabbing Bastard, Alive and at Large and The Name of Your Enemy. Obtainable Accomplishments Backstabbing Bastard Complete 'Part III Chapter 4: Backstabbing Bastard' on any difficulty 10 POINTS Trivia *Just before the first ramp leading down into the underground section of the parking garage, there is a roof top with a small shack on it. The roof is accessed by jumping up and onto the gray bins stacked against the wall. It's then possible for Max to shoot his way inside. Drop down the hole and Max will end up in a room with the Rockstar Games logo on the wall, a dead mobster, some sniper rifle ammo and a radio. Turn the radio on and a message can be heard from Remedy. MaxPayne 2011-05-07 14-51-49-68.JPG MaxPayne 2011-05-07 14-52-05-29.JPG MaxPayne 2011-05-07 14-52-27-90.JPG *The first graphic novel panel is different between versions. On the PC version, it shows an image of the World Trade Center towers. On PS2, it was replaced with a different image of New York. On Xbox, it uses the same image as PC, just with the towers removed. On Mobile, it uses the same image as PC. *This stage marks the final appearance of the mobsters of the Punchinello Family, their place being taken by the heavily armed Mercenaries and Killer Suits from this point forward. Gallery 02.jpg 03.jpg xbox_screen7.jpg xbox_screen8.jpg MaxPayne 2011-05-07 14-49-07-14.JPG|Max confronting B.B MaxPayne 2011-05-07 15-26-41-37.JPG|B.B carrying a Jackhammer Video Walkthroughs File:Max_Payne_-_A_Bit_Closer_to_Heaven_-_Backstabbing_Bastard_1_2_(HD)|Part 1 File:Max_Payne_-_A_Bit_Closer_to_Heaven_-_Backstabbing_Bastard_2_2_(HD)|Part 2 es:Puñalada por la espalda Category:Max Payne 1 Category:Chapters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Max Payne 1 Chapters